


Sense Memory

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's loyalties are split.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Another try at that 2010 Halloween Exchange.

Severus hated autumn. It had once been his favorite season. When he was a child, he always looked forward to the first truly cold day of the year. Lily would inevitably show up with a thermos of hot cocoa. He would provide the cinnamon. He had an affinity for spices even then.

At Hogwarts they continued the tradition. Severus never wore a costume for Halloween. He had never been allowed to as a child, and by the time he got to Hogwarts he felt that it would be undignified.

But Lily flouted wizarding tradition and dressed up every year. He’d had his cocoa brought to him by a fairy, a gypsy, a Muggle nurse, and a nun. He wasn’t sure what to expect this year, but he could admit to himself that he was excited.

Lily did come. She wasn’t in costume. She wasn’t alone. Remus Lupin was with her, and he had a hangdog look about him.

“I’m so sorry Severus, but I can’t stay. Lupin needs me. Potter’s got him into trouble again.”

As Severus’s heart broke, he noticed that Lupin was looking at him with apologetic eyes.

Severus hated Remus Lupin as much as he hated autumn.


End file.
